Alex Rigger: Cyborg Pirate
by Honest Rat
Summary: "The pirate... they say we steal, plunder, and rape innocent women... I can tell you, honestly, the last part is not true." Meet Alex Rigger, a pirate turned Vault Hunter. Here's his story on how he met up with three others... and changed the world of Pandora... "Not dramatically of course! I'm too bleedin' awesome for that." Rated M for reasons. Pandora, look out.
1. Intro

**(WARNING: Go to Chapter 5 if you want the current version of this fanfic)**

**(This version has been cancelled and is being remade)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what I've had on my mind for the longest time people. An original character invading the Borderlands Universe. I'll start with everything you need to know about him. Here's his dossier:<strong>

**Name: Alex Rigger**

**Class: The Cyborg Pirate**

**Type: Explosives, melee, & pistol expert**

**Special Skill: "Drop The 'Nades" (For 30 seconds, duel wield infinite grenades. 20% Extra Damage)**

**Appearance: He is a thin man, with both his limbs on his right half of the body mechanically reinstalled (Just imagine Terminator basically.). He has an eyepatch over his right eye (Or what's left of it), while his left is a dark blue. He wears a red & white checkered button up, opened, with no undershirt. You can see hints of a happy trail. A gun holster strapped to his waist. He wears light blue denim shorts, and a left combat boot only. His skin is a light tan, and his brown hair is short, while spiked up a little on the left (Think hair gel-ed mohawk). Last but not least, he has a little stubble going down his chin.**

**Personality: A bit on the laid back side. However anything involving money, loot, or anything he likes will cause him to go try hard. Over time he will adopt a familial like attitude over the group, and will protect them, with his life even! Might even gain a hint of a crush on a fellow cyborg.**

**Voice: Australian, light.**

**Starting Weapon: His revolver; Sally.**

**Level: 1**

**That's it.**

**As the story progresses I'll be keeping track of his leveling up, while you'll be telling me where to spend his skill points. I'll tell you the first 2-3 of every tree. After you fill out those, I'll tell you the next and so on. He has three skill trees (Duh all characters do, lest you're an OP'd bastard.):**

**Cyborg Pirate:**

**I'll Cane You (Increases Melee Damage by 20% every level) 0/5**

**That Cash Though (Increases cash found in lockers/chests by 100%) 0/1**

**Here Comes The Boom:**

**What's A Nuke? (Increases grenade blast radius by 3 each level) 0/5**

**Extra 'Nades Baby! (Increases grenade supply by 2 each level) 0/5**

**Who Needs A Gun? (Duplicates last used rocket launcher, to sell or give to a friend) 0/1**

**His Love, Sally:**

**Inseparable (Allows Sally to level up with Alex. Makes Sally unsellable.) 0/1**

**Extra Rounds Anyone? (Increases reload speed by .5 and magazine size by 10 each level) 0/5**

**That's it for his skills. Remember I'll add on to the list every time a tree receives 5 skill points. YOU get to choose.**

**Let's begin yeah?**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

Skreeeeeee~!

The sound of metal scraping against metal signaled a train had stopped.

A man tilted his head up from the area he was standing at. A hyper-train station in the middle of a desert. He looked towards the train and noticed no one was getting off yet.

"Hey." A voice suddenly appeared from behind him piped in.

The man turned around and noticed a blue haired female with tattoos over her left arm was staring at him. "You getting on too?" She asked.

"Funny, I should be askin' you that mate." He said with a click of his tongue. A challenge, if the siren had anything to say about it.

"Yeah. I am. You gonna do something about it?" The siren had said, earning a light chuckle from the man. "Nah love, you're just another body to add to the pile." He retorted with a cocky grin.

Now it was her turn to chuckle. She reached out her hand "Maya." He did the same, and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a cybernetic arm. She didn't even flinch as the cold steel touched her palm. "Alex."

Their hands only shook for a matter of seconds just as a shout interrupted them.

"Turn around, pretty lady!"

They both turned to look at the new voice just in time to see a giant buzz axe cross between them... right into the skull of a rat. Now for those of you who don't know what a rat is. It's a mutated human being, a lot like a psycho, only more annoying.

The rat's skull literally obliterated from the giant fracture the psycho's weapon caused. Blood spurted from the open wound, spraying both the of the two. Alex, who was wiping blood off of his shirt, casually asked Maya. "So? You're one of them sirens then?"

She merely nodded just as the psycho came running past them and into the horde of rats that appeared. Alex sighed, "guess we should go help the bleeding moron yeah?" He said as he pulled out an old-looking revolver with the name Sally scratched into the barrel. Maya nodded and with a quick "yes" lit up her arm.

The battle that took place seconds later was short and rather boring compared to the events to come.

Which leads us to where we are now! Not even thirty minutes had passed before the three, Krieg as the psycho dubbed himself, joined, and had boarded the train. On it were four others. The short, prone to anger, one is Salvador. The one in the assassin's armor is Zer0. The one who looks like an actual soldier is Axton. And the last one, the one that caught Alex's eye the most, was the other cyborg. Her name was Gaige.

After exchanging pleasantries with everyone, Alex left both Krieg and Maya to their own devices so he could converse with the red-haired girl. Said girl looked up and noticed him walking towards her. "What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Nothin' much love, just wanted to find out what happened to your arm." He said staring at it. "It's a different model from the one I'm using that's for sure." He added as he lifted his own, out of his sleeve once again. This time, he DID receive a response. Gaige immediately jumped up from her sitting position. She as well just noticed his leg.

"The question isn't what happened to me, the hell happened to you?!" She said grabbing on to his arm and pulling it closer for inspection. Alex put on the best shit-faced grin he can muster and said one word. Rather proudly too. "Grenade."

"A grenade lobbed at you and you didn't think to move?" Maya said from the back shaking her head. Salvador gave a hearty laugh at this. "You are loco. Even I woul-"

"Nah, I held on to the thing, must 'ave had a short timer. All I know is... Boom." Alex said, interrupting Sal's insult/compliment thing. This earned quite the eyebrow raiser from Zer0... though you couldn't tell because of his helmet and all.

A facepalm from Gaige and Maya happened, and a short "ouch" from Axton. Krieg... Wait. Where did that psycho go?

"Anyone else notice big, tall, 'n psycho is missin'?" Alex said, causing everyone to get off his back.

Silence ran throughout the group, when suddenly. A Hyperion gun loader came crashing through the side. It immediately targeted Axton, who pulled out a fucking rocket launcher!

Just before he fired, Alex shouted "you carried that thing with ya this whole time?!" Axton ignored this, and pulled the trigger launching a Maliwan rocket towards it.

The rocket glided past Maya who lit up her siren abilities and phaselocked another loader who came through the side out. Causing a bigger hole in the wall.

Salvador, seeing this as a chance to kill some time, pulled out a bandit made weapon and a Torgue one as well. Shot the wiring out of a loader and fired madly at the roof.

On the other side of the roof, Zer0 had just turned around and noticed two Hyperion engineers rushing towards him. He activated his deception mode just before one could hit him with a power fist. It phased right through him. He moved behind both of them and stabbed through the chest of one, jumped over them and successfully kicking the other one into the blade all in one go.

Back down below, Gaige had summoned a menacing looking machine who shot lasers at other loaders. All this carnage, on a train!

With Alex however, it seemed as if he was cornered. He stood back to wall as several HOT loaders surrounded him. It didn't look as if he was going to make it. One of the loaders came up to do a hit with their flame throwers, only to stop as it hit a cybernetic limb. Alex looked at the loader's sight module and smirked.

With his left hand he pulled out Sally and brought it towards the loader and fired two shots. It dropped. He turned towards the others and hip fired killing the last of them off.

Alex then saw everyone else run past him and he followed them. To a room filled with dynamite galore.

A dummy in a wheel chair turned around and an automated voice spoke up. "It's cute how you all think you're the heroes of this story... but you're not." Its voice stopped as Alex noticed the timer right behind the Handsome Jack dummy.

3...

2...

1... "Well shi-"

BOOM!

**And cliffhanger! Well that's it for that chappie. Who survived the explosion? Who can guess the rest of Alex's background? Who the hell cares? Find out next time on: "Alex Rigger: The Cyborg Pirate"**

**By the way:**

**Quest Completed: Alpha And Omega**

**Level Up!**

**Level 2**

**Exp. To Next Level:**

**362xp**

**Skill Points Gained: 0**

**Omake: Just What?**

**Alex ran past Zer0 as he made his way towards Sanctuary. "Suck it bitches!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Attracting the attention of every hate-filled creature within a 2 mile radius. Just then, a Rakk, shitting out orange weapons came by and died by merely touching Alex's air.**

**Level Up!**

**Level 72!**

**"Holy shit guys! Do you see this!" He said again. Picking up everything the Rakk dropped.**

**Zer0 looked on with a o,o on his visor.**

**Sal had his jaw hit the ground... quite literally as he was being pounded and ripped apart by a badass Bullymong (Level 50).**

**Maya stared on, her eyes finally widening to their full extent.**

**Axton screamed like a little girl because being a higher level meant being the leader of the group.**

**Krieg just sat there drinking tea with Tina.**

**Gaige... full on jumped his bones.**

**End Omake**

**And THAT is how you make someone totally overpowered.**


	2. Knuckle Dragger

"Bloody hell! This god dam- ghak!" Alex started spewing out swears only to eat a face full of snow. He tried to lift himself up once more, only to have the same effect. He looked towards the problem.

"Me arm! Where'd it go?!" He lifted himself up frantically and started searching about. He only got about fifteen feet, before the snowstorm that currently took place knocked him on his ass once more. Yeah. Terrible start of a day so far. He got back up, and started searching again.

That's when he came across another arm in the ground... it looked strangely familiar, he just couldn't put his good finger on it. "Eh, finders keepers losers ar' dead." He muttered to himself, he lifted the arm that was jutting out of the ground, only to feel a resistance.

"Going to be a bitch about it then huh?" He grunted and pulled with as much force as one arm can produce.

Pop.

He pulled until he felt it come out of the snow... with a body. He looked at it, realizing it was the red haired female. "Eh." He started pulling on the arm once more.

Something was tugging at him. No literally. Something lifted him off of his feet.

"Did you at least check if she's dead yet Rigger?" A voice sounded from behind him.

His one eye opened wide enough, you'd think it pop out. Sadly no. "Erm... I was... a checkin fer a pulse?" He said lamely. Dropping the arm... and Gaige.

"Uhuh. Through a metal arm." She rotated him so faced her. She had that one look in her eye. You know, all the males out there. The one you get when you do something stupid.

Yeah.

"You'd understand if'n you 'ad 'un!" He said, earning a glare from Maya.

He shut up, but not for long.

"You scare me. Ya know?" Alex spoke as Maya dropped him right next to the possibly dead Gaige.

"Yeah and you give me a headache." Maya retorted, she took a few steps forward and offered her hand.

Alex gladly accepted. "After that ba-boom… yeah 'course I be thinkin' she's dead." He said. "That's kinda why I wanted 'er arm."

Those words struck something in the red haired girl, whom had jolted awake. She looked around frantically and noticed both Alex and Maya staring at her with astonished looks.

"Think she's dead huh?" Maya said sarcastically. Alex rubbed his temples with his left hand. "Now who be given who a headache eh?" He muttered under his breath.

Maya pretended not to notice. "How're you doing Gaige? You alright?" She asked with a concerned glance at her.

"Missing an arm, but yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking!... Bloody bitch." Alex muttered once more, this time however. Maya reacted, she full up punched him in the side of his jaw, then returned to Gaige who was staring at the whole ordeal with a questioning look on her face.

"Um... Yeah. I'm alright, few dinks here and there. Nothing big though." Gaige finally answered as she raised herself from the snowy ground. She dusted herself off and looked towards Alex. "Your arm makes a terrible landing pad." She said with a straight face as she produced a third arm from her back. She tossed it towards him, and watched as he struggled to catch it.

It was funnier though when he tried to put it on. He dropped it twice, it twitched and hit him once, and he put it on backwards as well. Hell, if the hand had a mind of it's own, she'd bet the limb had something against him. She walked over to him, ignoring Maya's gaze and started speaking. "You know, I could help you with that."

That caused both Alex and Maya to look towards her with a questioning glance. "No offense girly, but I think I got this on me own." He said, turning back to his arm. It sparked and somehow caught flame to his shirt.

"Bloody Hell!" Alex himself.

"Jump in the snow!" Maya.

"Karma~!" That one was Gaige.

Alex looked at both Maya and Gaige with a horror struck face and immediately jumped into the nearest soft pile of snow... shame this pile of snow had items in it. He landed on his face, now full of unknown material.

"Gah! This hurts! The pai-! Ooh ammo." His screaming stopped and turned into that of a kid in a weapon's store.

He got on to his feet, fire now gone, and started plucking non-used rounds out of his face. He pocketed them and noticed both Gaige and Maya were staring at him.

"You are... so weird." Gaige said, shaking her head and started walking in a random direction.

"Come on, oh 'great and mighty' Alex." Maya added and started following Gaige. Alex did the same.

Well, they didn't get far before they heard:

"Oh god! This giant beast of a man is about to devour my internal mainframe! Somebody help me!" A scream came from a really small looking robot.

Soon Followed by a familiar looking psychopath.

"YOUR LIMBS WILL BE IN THE WOMB OF MY BRAIN!"

"Psycho guy!" Alex said with an odd smile on his face. This didn't stop Krieg as he kept chasing the small slow wheeling robot.

Krieg leapt, and landed on the poor bot. "Please don't hurt me. I have a family, two computers and a modem!" The bot said pleadingly.

Krieg shook his head violently as he started gripping at it. "NO! JELLY FILLED DOUGHNUTS MUST BE SHARED!" He screamed to himself, giving the robot the opportunity to escape.

He wheeled himself all the way towards the group of three semi-normal people.

"You gotta help me! That thing has been chasing me ever since it woke up! I'm pretty sure it's a male, but my sensors are useless in this snow." He went on to rant about something, only to be picked up by the same creature before. "Oh god no!"

"LITTLE MAN CAUSES BRAIN HURT! I CAUSE FIST HURT!" He screamed, causing the robot to oil himself, Krieg raised his fist, only to be interrupted.

"Krieg let the poor guy down." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"PAPER BACON!" He screamed, nothing that came out of his mouth made sense... but in a really psychedelic way, it did. He then proceeded to drop the bot on to his back.

The robot got up, and if it had a face, had a 'thank you lord' look. "Who are you guys?" He said in wonder.

Maya spoke first, obvious leader of the group eh? "Maya, grade A siren."

Next was Gaige, the adorable psycho. "Gaige, mechromancer extraordinaire" She said with a smirk.

Then Krieg, we all know who he is. "I AM KRIEG!" Yep.

Finally, Alex Rigger. "I be Captain Alex Rigger, at yer ser-"

"Yeah I don't care." The robot said suddenly interrupting Alex. This caused him to open his mouth in a fish-like fashion.

"I, am CL4P-TP, but you can call me by my locally designated name, Clap Trap! It's what my friends call me, if they were still alive. Or if they even existed in the first place! Sorry if I sou-"

Alex ignored him and began his own train of thought. _'God, what'd I do ta deserve this! He don't shut up!'_ He groaned inwardly as the robot droned on and on.

"-This way minion! Onward!" Clap Trap finished, and started rolling in a random direction. Only to turn around. "Wrong way!"

_'This is going ta be a while.'___Alex thought to himself, as he just finished screwing in his arm.

**-Timeskip: Clap Trap's Place-**

"-none worse than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger. Killed everyone I knew. We should be pretty safe in-" He shut up, as the world around him vibrated and a giant beast with an extra two limbs came in through the roof.

"Safe me arse..." Alex said as he reached for Sally... Only to grab air. "Oh shit no!" He screamed as he looked towards his holster. It truly was gone. "You 'ave got to be kiddin' me!"

Meanwhile, Clap Trap is now leaning on the area near the fire place. "The gun... The gun in the cabinet... Ohhhh..." He moaned out.

Maya looked at Gaige.

Gaige looked at Krieg.

Krieg, surprisingly, looked at Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. "I swear, if'n I die. I'm killing all o' you."

Slowly, Alex crept up to the cabinet. Everything seemed normal for now. No secret trap placed or anything. Alex got on to his knees and reached towards the cabinet and was about to open it, and suddenly...

It opened. No problems. No explosions. Nada. Just opened, revealing a lot of crap... and a certain revolver.

**Achievement Unlocked!**

**First One's Free**

"Sally!" He picked it up with a speed unknown, and hugged the cold revolver, before he opened his eyes in revelation.

"You!" He got on to his feet and turned towards Clap Trap. "You looted me gun!" He rushed towards the robot, raised his cybernetic leg, and kicked the poor bugger into a wall. "Prick!"

**Achievement Unlocked!**

**Up High, Down Low**

"Take me gun again, an' I'll end ya!" He shouted as Clap Trap back on to his wheel, and rolled into a wall, causing a thud. "That was YOURS?! I thought you were dead. Of course I was going to take it."

Maya turned towards Alex with a smirk clear on her face. "Remind you of anybody?"

Alex glared towards Maya "shut up ya ol' bat."

Maya laughed as Alex walked back towards the cabinet. "… 'ere grab your bloody weapons. I saw more than 'on. I got shit ta grab." He finished, and started walking towards the poker table, with the Clap Trap bodies surrounding it. He looked at it and saw several piles of cash and picked them up, he counted $24.

"Bah."

"You better not be taking my money! I can't do the buy in if you do." He heard Clap Trap say, then a thud.

He walked back towards the main room and saw a door. He closed in on it as he heard yet ANOTHER thud from Clap trap.

"Bleeding moron." He opened the door revealing even more bodies of Clap Trap units, and an odd looking symbol on the wall. "Looks like a vault." A voice sounded from behind him.

"No shit." Was his cool reply, he turned around and saw Maya reloading a small pistol. "That lil' shit is gonna get us killed ain't 'e?" Alex asked her while putting his own rounds in his magnum.

Maya put on a thoughtful face. "Yeah, probably. Least we aren't dead by the train though. I saw Zer0's helmet laying on the ground just a few minutes before I caught up to you. I also saw a blood trail. Either Bullymongs, or Knuckle Dragger got to him. Poor bastard." Maya put on a grim look, before looking at Alex once more. "Well, whatever. We got to go, Gaige and Krieg left with Clap Trap a few minutes ago." She finished, turning around and walking away.

Alex grunted before turning back towards the symbol. He slowly reached for it, as if it was calling his name, and finally. He touched it. It glowed slightly, sending shivers down his spine, and he let go just as the color died down. He pursed his lip in thought before turning to catch up with the others.

"-and if you die! You'll just respawn here! Shame the New-U stations don't work on CL4P-TP models though. Hummm…" Alex caught up to the rest as he heard Clap Trap sigh.

"Oh Alex! We were just about to leave. Well, till Clappy here showed us this." Gaige said excitedly.

"I WILL NEVER DIE!" Krieg shouted suddenly, throwing both Gaige and Clap Trap off of their (Metaphorical) feet in shock.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Alex said, picking at his good ear with his finger.

"NIPPLE SALADS!" … "Guess not."

**-Timeskip Windshear Wastes-**

"I... am... gettin'... tired... of. These. GOD. DAMNED! BULLYMONGS!" Alex started screaming out from behind everybody as yet another monglet hauled itself towards the pirate. Alex reeled his cybernetic fist back and slammed it into the creature's skull. The death came on contact.

"Well, maybe they just like you." Maya said with a laugh, the bullymongs were literally running past everyone and straight towards Alex.

"Fuck off!" He shouted forward.

"You would too." Maya smirked as she said this.

"..."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, a gunshot finally sounded from Alex, as he shot a hole clear through the last monglet's head. It's body landed at Alex's feet. "Anythin' with more than two arms, I swear to god. Imma shoot it in the skull." He finished as he kicked the corpse out of his path. He walked past the group, and ignored a boxed-in Clap Trap.

"And if I suddenly grow a third arm?" Maya asked suddenly.

"Imma shoot it in the skull." Alex said with a frown, ignoring her statement.

Gaige flinched. "Hey, uh... Maya? Maybe you should, like, stop?" She said as she caught up with the older woman.

Maya raised an eyebrow towards the girl. "Hmm? Why, it's fun." She said, as she slowed her walk.

"For you? Yes. Him? Not so much I think." Gaige said, looking towards her fellow cyborg.

Maya contemplated this, and with a quick sprint, caught up to the other cyborg.

"Hey, I'm so-"

"Shh!" Alex interrupted her.

"Don't shh me, I'm ap-"

"Shh! Get down!" He said harshly. Maya looked at him in confusion as she lowered herself to a crouch.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"See that? Down there?" Alex said, pointing towards a hole in the ice-wall.

"Yeah? Why?" She said, questionably.

"Watch."

Alex picked up a small rock, got up on to his feet, and chucked it just below the burrow. His aim was true, and it struck the vein-like shaft. Suddenly, small roars came from inside the burrow and monglets came rushing outwards. Along with two of their semi-bigger brethren, the Brat Bullymongs.

Alex quickly got down to a crouch again. "Yeah, those buggers be livin' in holes." He said with a straight face.

Luckily, none of the bullymongs saw them that would su- "I WILL POUND YOUR MEATY FLESH!" Krieg shouted as he jumped down towards the creatures, alerting them as he did so.

"God damn-it Krieg!" Maya shouted, rising to her feet and jumped after the psycho.

Apparently, Gaige had caught up with them and had been quiet the entire time. Until now. "So what? You're just going to stand there?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much me plan. Getting' a we tired of these bleeding monkeys." He said, until he realized he was talking to someone.

"Gah!" Since he was standing again, this sudden shock sent him walking backwards towards the cliff. "Um… Alex?"

"Bleeding hell! You scared the shit out'ta me!" He took one more step backwards, one more step is all he needs.

He began walking forwards. Damn. "For such a tiny girl, you scare big yeah?" He said rubbing his temples.

Gaige raised an eyebrow.

Then kicked him off of the cliff.

"Don't call me tiny!" She screamed as she jumped down after him. She landed with a thud next to Alex's grumbling form. "Females are all the same." He said to himself. He raised out of the snow with a sigh.

Gaige ran forward as she saw the blood bath Krieg had caused.

"Least they didn't go after me. Ha. Suck it ya bloody sods !" Alex said to himself, as Gaige moved forwards. He then saw the carnage for himself.

His face went from that of pure joy, to that of utter astonishment.

"How the fuck does one of those things have that much blood?!" Alex shouted, bullymong blood covered the snowy area. It looks about five times the amount of the bullymongs killed.

"They're like walking blood banks." He said lamely as he walked forward himself.

"THE SMELL OF LIFE IS THE TASTE OF DEATH!" Krieg shouted.

"Krieg, you're poetic mate." Alex said as he clapped slowly. "Now where'd that Crap-Trap go?"

"You know its Clap-Trap right?" Maya said smartly.

"I know what it's called!" Alex shouted, temper clearly notable.

Suddenly, all of their ECHO devices went off simultaneously, "hey minions? Your master needs help!" Alex and Krieg looked towards where they heard the actual Clap-Trap.

However, it was Alex to go towards him. "Robot, call me minion again, I'll rip your arms off." He said in a hushed voice. "Y-yes sir!" Clap-Trap said back quietly.

Alex pulled the robot out of the snow pile, and let the robot get on it's one wheel. Clap-Trap moved towards an open transport crate and opened the door, the Vault Hunters close behind him. 'Cept for Alex. He was busy looting everything. "Ammo… health syringe… ooh what's this?" He said, as he picked up a shield.

"Bad Luck Pangolin shield? Wonder what that means." He said, as he ignored the screams of pain and agony coming from above.

"Let's see here… shield capacity 152, so wait? I can take 152 bullets and not die?" He's not that smart.

"Maximum HP -120? The hell's a HP?" Yet more screams.

"Eh. Imma use it." He placed the shield on his waste belt and he felt something surge outside of him.

Then he felt like shit.

"Ok… Yeah I be a little hurt now." He shook his head and went up the ramp.

"Little help here?!" He heard Maya shout.

"Where the hell are you Rigger?!"

He finally reached the top and saw three bodies crawling towards him. He panicked and pulled out Sally. "Oh shit! Is the walkin' dead! I known they was real!" He fired three shots, doing seemingly nothing.

"You idiot! Don't shoot us, help us up. Gah…" Maya fell down as her body went limp. She then turned into pixels and poof she was gone.

"Oh… she's gonna be mad at me." Alex said grimly.

Gaige fell limp next and just as well, she disappeared too, same as Krieg.

Alex looked to where the three were, then he looked towards where they came from. He moved upwards only to hear a growl from behind. He slowly turned around, and what he saw made his eyes grow, and his pupils shrink.

"Oh fuck m-"

"**GRAHH!"**


	3. Well Then

"**GRAHH!"** The creature had roared to Alex. Whom had turned considerably pale.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Alex screamed, whipping his revolver out to the oversized bullymong, which in turn, pissed it off even more.

Knuckle Dragger slammed it's fore arms on to the ground and lifted himself forward in a gorilla like fashion. Alex fired a few shots at the mobile creature, few grazing it, other rounds missing. Alex stopped firing, turned around, and started sprinting the other way up a hill. Knuckle Dragger grunted as if he was laughing at Alex's feeble attempt at escape and quickly caught up to the sprinting man.

Alex turned around, seeing as how he was trapped by the door of a Hyperion barge, lifted his firearm again, and pulled the trigger at the growing target. He fired the remainder of his barrel, each shot missing due to fear, and failed at reloading. His extra rounds he had picked up from before was all he had left. He quickly jumped out of the way as KD slammed forward, hitting the barge hard enough to cause a small tremor.

"Not gonna happ… woah!" Alex screamed as he jumped off the small cliff to his right. "Fuck me!"

Alex landed on the ground with a thud, de-ja-vu moment. He quickly got up, and sprinted forward.

"**NERAGH!"** The bullymong called out, lifting up a vehicle.

Alex looked behind his shoulder as the beast called out, and suddenly stopped his sprint, his pupil shrinking. "Oh come on!" He screamed and turned around again.

Knuckle Dragger threw the piece of rust at Alex, whom had begun sprinting again.

Apparently, he had _really_ good aim. He threw the vehicle just further ahead of Alex.

The man in question saw the shadow growing behind him, looked over his shoulder again, and regret doing so. "Fuck m-!"

Poof. Sparkle, sparkle.

Alex opened his eye and looked forward, to three pissed off Vault Hunters.

"Ya could 'ave helped me!" The pirate complained, receiving a disappointed (more like pissed) shake from Maya.

"Like you helped us?" Maya said, glaring at Alex. "You shot at Gaige, Alex. Krieg enjoyed it, but Gaige, she died _because_ of you. I saw for myself! Her respawn time was pretty high!" Maya added, getting closer to the pirate with each word.

She was practically in his face by the last sentence.

Alex raised his hands in defense. "'Ey! I didn' even known you was alive! I thought you all were like zombies. Next time tell me yeah?!" Alex said, raising his own voice a decibel or two.

"TRAITOR TO THE CAUSE!" Krieg shouted, raising a pointed finger at Alex, pulling off a 'you done fucked up, you done fucked up now' look.

Gaige was the only one who looked towards the ground, her arm clenching the other. She then looked towards Alex, not with anger or betrayal, but of confusion. "Why would we be zombies? Don't get me wrong, I'd shoot myself if I was crawling too, but why? Last I checked, zombies were only on Dr. Ned's island." She said, unclenching her arm.

Maya looked at Gaige with only a tenth of the anger she was giving Alex. "You're taking his side?! He ignored us, he-"

"I didn' ignore ya. I was busy trying not ta die." Alex interrupted immediately. Maya turned to look back at him.

Alex, backed away from Maya, who was still glaring at him, and looked at Gaige with a new interest. "Anyway, you heard about that ECHO transmission too huh?" He said. Gaige just nodded.

He raised his metal limb and put it into a fist. Gaige looked at him confused once more, before Alex spoke up. "Bump it, love." He said, moving his arm just a bit.

"Oh. Ok." Gaige nodded in recognition, before pulling up her own robotic limb. They touched fists.

"WE HAVE TO MINE THE FLESH OF THE BLOODY BEAST ONCE MORE!" Krieg shouted, causing Alex to jump in surprise.

"Gah! The hell!" Alex said, looking at Krieg in utter fright. "You was so silent, I forget you was there!" Alex said, trying to compose himself.

Maya sighed, letting go of her glare, and spoke up. "Yeah, big-guy's right. We have to go back and grab Clap-Trap's eye… speaking of which… where is he?" Maya finished, looking around.

Alex gulped before saying "I think I left 'im with our friend… Eheheh…" He chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck with his organic limb.

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but chose against it, only to walk out the door in a storm. Krieg suddenly charged after her, leaving only Gaige and Alex.

"Well, she certainly gets mad yeah?" Alex asked, looking back at Gaige, whom only nodded before making her own way out the door.

Alex sighed to himself and muttered "once more unto the fray… we're so fuckin' dead."

**-Timeskip Windshear Wastes (Again)-**

Alex stared at the statue before him, ignoring the group's calls of 'Come Ons' and 'Get Over Heres'.

"I swears! Ya weren't here before…" He said, staring at the angelic statue. He blinked and it was staring at him intently.

"Gah!" He jumped backwards.

He heard one last call of 'Alex' before he turned and began sprinting towards the group.

The statue that was standing before him watched him go sadly (or the equivalent of a sad statue).

The bullymong that was staring at it from behind, blinked.

Up ahead, Alex heard a small howl, before silence. He shook it off as nothing and caught up to the group.

"Did ya guys see that?" Alex said. Maya rolled her eyes and said "yeah. You were talking to a statue, I knew you were crazy, but damn that's sad." Anger noted.

Alex was about to speak, before Gaige cut in. "Look, I know I'm the youngest here, but I'm pretty sure we should just stop, we can't really do anything if you two keep arguing." Pointing at the both of them.

"What?! Me?! I'm not the one doing anything, Alex here didn't help us when he could." Maya said, trying to defend herself.

This drove at Alex with a slight twinge in his anger, he shoved Maya back, not enough to hurt her, but enough to get the point across.

He was done with her shit.

"Ever since we got 'ere, ya've been drownin' me in yer naggin'! I don' talk 'bout what ya be doin' wrong, so ya should shut the fuck up an' do the same!" Alex screamed out, immediately shutting up both the background chatter and Maya's inside thoughts.

"I'm gon' go up there now, an' shoot the fuck outta that bitch, if'n ya want ta help, fine. Just don' bother talkin' ta me." Alex finished, pulled out his gun from his holster and jogged away from the group.

Maya watched him go silently, not uttering a word as both Krieg and Gaige stared at her. They watched as she wordlessly walked after the pirate, and they watched as she disappeared from view.

Krieg and Gaige turned to look at each other, the psycho giving off a shrug, and Gaige just shaking her head. "Kids." Gaige said with a smirk.

The two took off after the siren, well they stopped as soon as they heard this:

"GAH! WHY THE FUCK DO YA THROW CARS?! WHY CAN' IT BE SNOWBALLS?!"

Alex. For sure.

That unlucky bastard.

Gaige sprinted faster, as did Krieg, the psycho oddly silent this entire time, and when they reached the other two. Things looked like... well in friendly terms, Alex only had his upper torso visible, seeing as how the vehicle that was thrown... kind of... sort of crushed him.

Then there goes the poof again.

Not before Alex let out a single word that gave courage unto those around him. "FUCK!"

Actually, in all reality, it dimmed their hope.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Sorry for lack of an Omake, was in a hurry to post.**


	4. Short and Not So Sweet

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, who in their right mind would have the first four chapters be held in the exact same place. The answer is... me, I would, because I'm doing it right now. Alex and the gang still haven't left that one frozen (to high hell) place yet, and I seriously doubt they'll be in Sanctuary until like the teens or twenties.**

**Anyhow! Before I forget, I'm updating Alex's special ability, it's no longer "Drop The 'Nades!" instead, it will be called: "Green, Unclean Machine" During which, Alex's Sally does 100% more Caustic damage, and inflicts what I like to call Tetanus Rounds (You'll find out what they do when he activates it.) While it only lasts 5 seconds (Until later upgraded), the amount of damage he can do within that alotted time is incredible.**

**That's all I have for now, I'll let you know if I have any more updates in the future.**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

Not five seconds passed after Alex respawned had three more flashes of blue and white light appeared in front him him. He blinks as he stares at the bewildered look on Maya's face, and bursts out in laughter. "Y'know, love? I didn't be expectin' ya ta die this time." He says, reloading several rounds into his revolver as he stands, back against the wall.

Gaige, standing across from him with a small frown on her face scoffs and shakes her head. "Nah, this noob keeps wrecking us-" she starts, earning a snort from Alex "-okay, so he only kicked our sorry asses twice, big deal, but I'm done with dying already!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her somewhat petite chest.

The blue haired woman looked between both of the cyborgs and rolls her eyes. "Look you two-" she glares at Alex, who put on a look of aloofness "-it's obvious we're going to die a lot, but we still have to try. I mean, you know what they say. Thir-" she tried to get out, Krieg forcing himself into the conversation.

"THEY'LL ALL BURN!" He screams, heavy breathing escaping his mask, and both of which earning Maya's attention.

Alex blinks and holsters Sally. "Oh? We're guessing then? Alrighty-o." He says, giving a light shrug of his shoulders, causing Maya to glare at him... again.

"No, Alex we are _not_ guessing-" She says, looking towards the group in general "-I was simply saying, third ti-" and just to piss her off, Alex guesses anyway.

"Third try, bitches die!" He states loudly, slamming his metalic fist into the palm of his left hand. He winces at the contact and lightly wiggles his hand to remove the stinging sensation.

Maya's glare softens as she witnesses this, but still she growls lowly at him, grinding her teeth together. She sighs and covers her mouth with her hand as she tries not to strangle him. "_No_ Alex, I was _going_ to say: Third ti-" This time, it was not Gaige, but Maya who interupted herself as she points to Gaige, a mad twitch visible in her eyes "-no, no more guessing."

Giage, who had her mouth open as if to speak, shuts it suddenly.

"Third time's a charm." She says smoothly, lowering her accusing finger and pulling up her Maliwan SMG. "Now, who's ready to leave?" She asks, as if she wasn't just a mess of entangled annoyance and anger mere seconds ago.

Krieg and Alex share a single glance towards each other, the latter giving a shrug as he pulls out his revolver. Krieg, he... well, he pulls out his mighty (and rusty) buzzsaw and shoves Alex out of the way, running past Maya.

Gaige, still standing there, blinks and follows after the two, leaving a lonesome Alex to pick himself up from snow and even more debris.

**-Timeskip: Back Where They Died, Again-**

Clap-Trap, still in isolation mode was shivering quite a lot, he heard both times his saviors had died, and he's pretty sure they'll be back just to do the same.

"Sigh, why couldn't I have found someone more badass, like that midget, or that odd looking robot. I guess I'm stuck wi-" He tried to clammer out, the sound of nearing footsteps interupting his thoughts.

"Oh boy, here they are again. Wonder what's going to happen now. Let's find out." He droned, his voice box imitating that of a depressed machine.

Just like last time, the footsteps ran past him and into what he believed was where Knuckle Dragger hid out. He wishes he had his eye, but all he can see are their forecoming deaths.

Seriously. He watched both of the times they died, his eye is around the beast's neck for crying out loud!

What looked like he believed was Alex held his revolver, the barrel gleaming as another shot pinged from its cold embrace. Clap-Trap watched the bullet in practical slow-motion as it hit Knuckle Dragger once more, doing seemingly nothing to stop the rampaging beast.

Clap-Traps visibles seemed to shaken as he shaw the familiar shadow of him raising an already destroyed vehicle, perhaps the third time it's been thrown. He watches as the car lands, but not hitting anyone this time, to Clap-Trap's surprise.

"Aha! Ya missed me, ya fucker!" Alex screamed out, causing the beast to roar out again.

The blue haired Siren, Maya, gave an annoyed glance at Alex before firing her own weapon at the creature, a shot dinging off of his eye.

Something that didn't go well with Clap-Trap.

The small robot exited his isolation mode and, well tried to, glare. "Hey! Lady! Don't &%!*# ^ shoot my eye! What am I paying you &%!*$ for?!" He shouted, the silence that came after made the bot feel self-conscious.

Knuckle Dragger tilted its tiny head, as did the group that was earlier fighting with the monster.

It was Gaige that spoke out above the silence. "Did you just... 'bleep' yourself?" She asked, stifling a giggle.

A few seconds after Gaige had asked this, everyone (including Knuckle Dragger) started laughing hysterically.

Krieg, chucking his buzzsaw into the ground clasped his stomach, his labored laughs crunching at the robot's sound receivers. "I AM CHOKING ON MY TONGUE AS YOU CHOKE ON YOUR WORDS!" He says, seemingly the only thing that made sense to the rest of the group.

Hearing this only made them laugh harder, Alex wrapping his arm around Knuckle Dragger's giant neck, neither caring they were just about to kill each other.

Actually, Alex did care.

The tall man, while Knuckle Dragger was distracted with laughter, raised Sally and placed it to the creatures forehead, with his arm still wrapped around his neck to continue the ruse.

While moaning in embarrassment, Clap-Trap witnessed the man raise his revolver and was about to tell Knuckle Dragger (Not like he would understand the bot) what was going to happen, before he heard a loud bang.

After that, all he saw was snow.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Yeah, I know. Short, but hey I can at least say this was my shortest chapter ever for this fanfic so far. Glad I got that out of the way early, am I right?**

**So, tell me what you think, honestly hope you all like it~ (Meh, what am I saying? I'll probably edit it later to make it longer and more interesting)**

**WTF The Invincible:**

It was down to the three; Alex, Gaige, and Maya. They were staring down what seemed to be their final deaths, the creature that would end them all.

Terramorphous the apparently fucking invincible.

The creature's ugly maw opened as Alex fired at it with Sally, when a tremor sent him to the ground.

Alex's eyes widened as he saw his two teamates grow surrouded by-

"Tentacles?! Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?! You're a fuckin' perv, ain't ya!" Alex said, looking between the two in shock.

Terramorphous stopped automatically pulled away his tentacle laser things and began groaning as if declining the accusation.

"Bullshit! Ya wanted ta do some of that japanese cartoon porn shit, didn't ya?! Ya know what, fuck that mate. I'm done." Alex says, holstering his weapon and entering the pause screen. He scrolled over 'Quit Game' and cli-

**End Omake**


	5. REDO: Intro w AN

**A/N I decided I was going to go through and edit all of the chapters to this fanfic. I've noticed how they're different than my current writing style. I'll keep the original three up, however, you will notice severe, if not tremendous changes. The story will stay the same as it was before, however there will be a change in style. I thought how I first showed you all this was too rushed, and I'd like to know if this is any better. Please, proceed with reading :) (There's a few edits to the Dossier of Alex Rigger if you're interested I guess.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Alex Rigger<strong>

**Class: The Cyborg Pirate**

**Type: Explosives, melee, & pistol expert**

**Special Skill: "Green, Unclean Machine" (For 5 seconds (Up-gradable to 20) he fires rounds called Tetanus Shots, these deal 100% more Caustic damage and freeze enemies for a duration of 2 (Max of 5) seconds. "Ya need more iron in yer blood, mate!")**

**Appearance: He is a thin and tall man (Standing at 6'3"), with both his limbs on his right half of the body mechanically reinstalled (Just imagine Terminator basically.). He has an eye-patch over his right eye, while his left is a dark blue. He wears a red & white flannel, opened, with no undershirt. You can see hints of a happy trail. A gun holster strapped to his waist. He wears light blue denim shorts, and a left combat boot only. His skin is a light tan, and his brown hair is short, while spiked up a little on the left (Faux-hawk). Last but not least, he has a little stubble going down his chin.**

**Personality: A bit on the laid back side. However anything involving money, loot, or anything he likes will cause him to go try hard. Over time he will adopt a familial like attitude over the group, and will protect them, with his life even!**

**Accent/Voice: Australian, rough/light.**

**Starting Weapon: His five-shot revolver; Sally.**

**Starting Level: 1**

**As the story progresses I'll be keeping track of his leveling up, while you'll be telling me where to spend his skill points. I'll tell you the first 2-3 of every tree. After you fill out those, I'll tell you the next and so on. He has three skill trees (Duh all characters do, lest you're an OP'd bastard.)**

**Cyborg Pirate (Final Skill: Double'r Nothin' (During Green, Unclean Machine, Alex pulls up a secondary Sally, dual wielding them and doubling the damage. "You melt me heart, love."))**

**I'll Cane You (Increases Melee Damage by 20% every level) 0/5**

**That Cash Though (Increases cash found in lockers/chests by 100%) 0/1**

**Here Comes The Boom (Final Skill: Who Needs a Gun? (Replaces Alex's arm with a shotgun variant, tripling melee damage by 200%, this allows him to deal short/medium range damage (While spending shotgun ammo) with his melee attacks. "Oohoo, I do love this bloody arm!"))**

**What's A Nuke? (Increases grenade blast radius by 3 each level) 0/5**

**Extra 'Nades Baby! (Increases grenade supply by 2 each level) 0/5**

**His Love, Sally (Final Skill: Homewrecker (Allows Alex to shoot his teams for 75% damage. This allows him to gain Homewrecked stacks (To a max of 5). Homewrecked stacks are damage buffs that apply to Sally, dealing 200% more damage. Reloading automatically uses up all Homewrecked stacks (Meaning Homewrecked bullets do not transfer over to the next clip). "Gimme a break, mate! I'm jus' tryin to help... yeah, shootin' ya helps!"))**

**Inseparable (Allows Sally to level up with Alex. Makes Sally unsaleable.) 0/1**

**Extra Rounds Anyone? (Increases reload speed by .5 and magazine size by 10 each level) 0/5**

**That's it for his skills. Remember I'll add on to the list every time a tree receives 5 skill points.**

**Notes for the Reader:**

**I am the original author of this story; "Drop The Act. Put On A Smile" from Fanfiction . N E T**

**There is a Leveling System in this story...**

**Begins during Krieg's introduction trailer...**

**I do not own Borderlands nor their characters**

**I own Alex Rigger and his gun**

**This follows the game's plot, but with a few (or more) added quests**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

* * *

><p>Skreeeeeee~!<p>

The sound of metal scraping against metal signaled a train had stopped.

A man tilted his head up as he pulled himself away from the pole he was leaning against; a hyper-train station in the middle of a desert. Just as empty as it was when he arrived. He looked towards the stopped train and noticed no one was getting off yet. He looked around the surrounding area before taking a step forward, placing a cybernetic hand on the train's door frame. "Hey." A voice suddenly appeared from behind him piped in just before he could step through the hyper-train's cold metal doors.

The man turned his head around and noticed a blue haired female, with tattoos over her left arm, was staring at him. She was dressed in an unevenly designed yellow shirt, the length of the right arm longer than that of the left."You getting on?" She asked, glancing at his metallic arm for a brief moment.

He nodded once as he casually looked at her own arm, the tattoos that covered it flaring a glowing light blue for several seconds. "Yeah, I am love. How 'bout you, siren?" He asked, looking back into her eyes, a cold trained look staring back at his.

The siren smirked a little at his response and his attention to obvious detail. "Yeah, same... cyborg." She retorted.

The man chuckled and stuck out his metal arm to her, hand open. "Alex, Alex Rigger." He said simply to her, waiting for her hand to grasp his in a shake.

"Maya" She replied, smiling a little (but still weary) at his act of greetings. She took his hand and gave it a solid shake. Their hands shook only for a matter of seconds however, just as a shout caught the attentions of the two.

"TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" (Translation: Watch out! **(0)**) The new voice interrupted, causing both the siren and the cyborg to turn to it. Neither expected to quickly lower themselves as a large buzz saw flew just over their heads.

They heard the sound of flesh tearing, a sickening crunch followed soon, and they both look towards where the buzz saw had landed. Not even three feet to their sides, lay a now dead rat (A very drugged up human being, otherwise psycho), the buzz saw continuing to whir and tear into it's bloodied and cracked skull, blood spattering out from the wound. They both turned their heads to the origin of the buzz saw and saw a very large, muscularly, bald man. A white and orange gas mask adorned his face.

Alex was quick to react, pulling out his revolver, he took aim at the man. However, he felt a hand place itself around his wrist and he looked to its owner. Maya didn't look at him, her attention was on the psycho in front of them. "Hold on... I think he meant to help us." She says quietly, enough for only Alex to hear.

Alex questions her with his eyes for a second before looking back at the other man. Indeed, the other man was standing there, still. His head made several twitches before he pointed an accusing finger towards Alex. "I AM YOUR LEFT TESTICLE! WE ARE THE RICHEST OF THE FRIENDLIES!" (Translation: We are allies) He directed to the both of them.

The 'ally' approached the two slowly, Alex looking between Maya and him. "Ah fuck this, love... yer bloody insane!" He shouts at her before raising his revolver again, the name Sally glistened off the barrel of the gun as he did.

He fired a shot at the hulking man, the hammer of his revolver slamming back as he fired a second round. The man only grunted and flinched at the shot, two bloody holes appearing on his chest. It wasn't long until he reached Alex, the giant man looking down at him with bored eyes. "YOU ARE TICKLING MY BLACKENED SOUL!" (Translation: Stop shooting me, damn it!) He shouts down to him, causing Alex to shrink back along with his revolver.

"U-um..." Alex let out, slowly lowering his revolver back down to its holster. The man-beast grunted down towards him, raised both of his meaty arms and...

Wrapped them tightly around the slightly shorter man. Seeing this caused the siren to laugh, raising a hand to cover her mouth to an extent. "Wh-what?!" She snorted out.

Alex stood still in the hulking man's arms, entirely confused on the situation. He had shot at the man, the same man who is hugging him... _"Why... why in the bloody Hell is he huggin' me?!" _He thought to himself, trying to pull himself away, but couldn't due to the other man's stronger force. "U-uh... mate?" He managed to say, his voice struggling to find its way out as he was being crushed.

Suddenly, the man let go and took a step back. "I AM KRIEG!" (Translation: I am Krieg) He shouts, causing Alex and Maya to slightly flinch at the loudness of his voice. Alex, more so seeing as how he was mere feet away Krieg. He had to plug a metallic finger into his ear, leaving his other fleshy finger to plunge into the other.

Krieg stares at Alex for several more seconds before turning to look at Maya, his cold psychotic eyes flinching behind his mask. "LOVE THEIR BODIES AS THEY RELEASE THE STENCH OF DEAD WATERMELONS!" (Translation: I killed him, you're welcome.) He shouted to her, referring to the dead rat. He pushed Alex out of the way lightly with his large shoulder and placed a foot onto the corpse's neck. He wrapped one of his large hands around the handle of his buzz saw and lifted with a great force, ripping both the saw and the rat's head free from the body.

Krieg removed his foot from the even more bloody corpse and stared at the decapitated head. "MY SWORD GETS HEAD!" **(1)** (Translation: I don't need this on my saw) He shouts out, gripping the bloody skull with his hand. He forcefully removed it from his weapon, the open head showing bits of bloodied brain and crushed bone fragments and smashed it into the cement head it self splattering under the force he applied leaving bits and pieces of brain matter and skull fragments littered upon the ground.

Alex winced at the skull's sound as it exploded onto the floor, and turned back around not wanting to look at the sight. "Ugh, bloody hell, I'm gettin' me ass on the train..." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He once again placed his metallic hand onto the frame of the hyper-train's car door. He took a step over the small gap between the station's floor and into the train itself.

Maya turned her head away from the sight to see Alex board the train. "Hey, Krieg? Want to tag along?" She asked, not really looking at the psycho, but thinking of the man who she had just met. _"Alex... just who are you?"_ She questioned mentally, realizing she really didn't know much about the man. She sighed and followed after the cyborg.

Krieg's right eye twitched for a second at the sound of his name and when he heard footsteps board the train, he turned around and noticed both of his new allies missing. "DO NOT FORGET THE BIGGEST OF DRUMS!" (Translation: I'll join you) He shouts out, running up to the train's car door, but not boarding the train itself. Instead, he gripped at both of the door's large handles and forcefully closed it. "I'LL RIDE TOPSIDE!" (Translation: I prefer a view, I'll hang on outside) He shouts again, strongly gripping onto both of the handles together with one hand.

The train howls a loud horrendous whale, signaling it was finally setting off from the desert station of Pandora... but it also signaled another thing...

The start of an epic and bloody adventure.

**-Inside the Train/Several Stops Later-**

With each stop, both Alex and Maya's brows raised, as each new passenger not only looked interesting, they had all their own personal stories to tell. Not that they were told that of course, but from the way all of their appearances looked, it was a simple guess. There was one of the new passengers, however, that caught mainly Alex's eye. A red headed young woman, a red headed young woman with a cybernetic arm.

The red head sat her self across and two seats down from both Alex and Maya, Alex's eyes not leaving her for some odd reason. He turned to Maya and leaned in to whisper something. "Be right back, mate. I'mma ask the metal maiden there a quest'n." He said, causing Maya to raise a brow and turn her head slightly to see who he was referring to.

The 'metal maiden' Alex was talking about, appeared to have a very bored look upon her face. She had her metal arm's elbow propped up on an arm rest to support her head. She didn't notice, nor did Maya until he was in her vision, that Alex had got up to move next to her. He plopped himself down on to the rough leather seat next to her, causing her to jump in a startle.

"Heyya, mate. Name's Alex Rigger. Great ta see another cyborg bein' a Vault Hunter." He said with a cheeky smile, referring to the hyper-train's main purpose of transporting Vault Hunters from place to place.

The red head looked at him questioningly, her nose sniffling cutely as she glared at him for several seconds for interrupting her silence. Her glare lessened as she sighed. "Sup, the name's Gaige." She replied in a scratchy, yet definitely young voice.

Just as he did before with Maya, he stuck his metallic hand out to the girl sitting next to him. At first, she seemed shocked, noticing he was indeed a cyborg as well, but that shock died down as she smirked. She took his hand in her own metal one, but did not shake. Instead, she tugged it closer to her face, her eyes staring, inspecting, his own arm. This of course tugged him towards her in turn.

"Woah! This is an entirely different model from mine, what make is it? I've got the DAHL Powerjack 2B** (2)** Series." She stated frantically, a somewhat crazed glint in her eye as she twisted, turned, and all in all very intimately inspected it.

Alex's face held a look of utter confusion as she basically took his arm away from him, but he shrugged. "Well, mate. I've got me the same manufacturer, but the model is one a those older types, yeah. DAHL Scatter-Glove 1A** (3)**." He said, trying to pull his arm back away from the young (probably insane) genius.

Gaige's eyes perked up in intense interest. "The Scatter-Glove model? Isn't that the type that's also a hand-cannon?" She asked, letting go of his arm as he pulled it back.

She looked back at him and watched as he nodded with a small shrug. "Yeah, but I dunno how ta-" Was all he could get out before a few clangs, followed by a crash sounded.

His attention is drawn away from the other cyborg and to a prismatic robot that had created a large gaping hole in the roof of the train. The front of the robot's frame read HYPERION Loader #XXXX. This caused confusion to course through Alex, and all those in the train with him. "Knew this was a trap / Too easy of a transfer / We might all die here." Said the Haiku fluent assassin, Zer0. His black helmet, that adorned his light armored body, let off a DX as he vanished from sight.

Alex didn't have much time to point out the fact Zer0 had simply vanished before a loud explosion from his left sounded. It appeared the EX-DAHL soldier, Axton, fired a MALIWAN RPG at the HYPERION Loader that had came in through the roof. "You had a fuckin' rocket launcher on ya the whole bloody time?!" Alex yelled out, drawing Axton's attention towards him.

"Huh?" He asked, distracted by Alex's question. Big mistake, as another Loader fell through the roof and was about to swipe at him from behind, but a blue aura formed around its base.

The robot was lifted into the air, behind it Maya's arm was glowing as she saw Alex staring at her in awe, only ever seeing a siren use their powers now. She smirked at him and slammed the Loader through the side of the train, creating yet another hole in the car. "Piece of ca-" She started, only to be interrupted by a mad man's laugh.

"Ahahahaaa!" Cried the Spanish speaking, born and raised Pandoran, Salvadore as he fired two guns aimlessly into the now forming crowd of HYPERION Loaders. Bullets and pieces of metal flew all about the the inside of the car as he laughed maniacally. The walls and roof in the train's car beginning to be riddled with bullet holes.

Alex had to duck every time he saw a flying piece of stray metal come his way. There was a lot of carnage going in within this train and he didn't want to die in it. Just as he was about to turn around and make a run for the other end of the car, a body landed in front of him. More specifically, a HYPERION Engineer. It looked as if a sword had been driven through him (Which in this case it was, but Alex didn't know what was happening on the top side of the roof). He took a step back as he looked back up and saw the black, soulless mask of Zer0 staring back at him for several seconds before disappearing again. "What the shit is goin' on here..." He questioned silently as he backed away more, that is until he felt cold metal press against his back.

He turned around frantically, pulling out Sally and took aim, firing several shots into whatever was behind him. "Alex! Quit shootin' my robot!" He heard as he looked a little to his left. He saw Gaige, and looked back at what he shot at.

It wasn't a HYPERION Loader at all, that's for sure. It hovered above the floor and wielded a mightily clawed hand as a weapon. Currently, its eyes were focused on Alex in a glare like manner, but it turned around and slashed at a Loader, effectively cutting it in half. "That's my bot!" He heard Gaige shout with glee, her scratchy voice making its way to his ears.

Shaking his head, Alex realized what he was doing, he was stalling. He didn't panic, no, not at all. Quickly, his face contorted from being surprised to a more focused look as he sniffled his crooked nose. He turned around and pulled out his revolver, but he quickly came face to motion-sensor with a HOT Loader, a welder version of the HYPERION Loaders. Unlike it's yellow brothers, this was a light red one, with what looked like welders attached to both metallic arms. Its motion-sensor circled a bit, scanning Alex, and then blinked red.

However, before it could release any spurt of flame, Alex had pulled Sally up with his left hand and said one line as he pulled tightly against the trigger.

"Melt for me, mate." He said seriously, listening as the hammer of Sally struck down against the gun's frame. A bullet, rusted beyond belief, soared from the barrel. Quickly, it came in direct contact with the motion-sensor of the HOT Loader, cracking its glass lens and directly stunning it.

Alex took this short time he had to reel back his cybernetic fist and threw it with as much force as he could muster at the robot. Sending it back several feet as it landed on the back of its frame. It sparked several times, Alex standing there with his gun still pointed at it.

Slowly, but surely, the HOT Loader's sparks turned to frizzes as a sickeningly green began to spread all over the bot's frame. A sizzling sound came from the substance as it began to eat away the robot. Soon, there was nothing left but a small green puddle.

Alex lifted the barrel of his gun to his lips as he blew away the smoke that emanated from it and smirked as he holstered Sally again. He turned himself around and saw all of the other Loaders were either downed or missing, which was a good thing, he didn't exactly have many rounds to spare at the moment. He caught Maya looking at him for a moment before she pointed behind him.

He turned around and saw that the rest of the train's passengers were all heading to the front of the train... maybe the conductor had some answers to the questions they had. Quickly, Alex turned his head back to Maya and nodded, turning his body around, he followed after the group. Maya, not too far behind.

It wasn't long before they reached the front end of the train, the door tightly shut with Gaige working on the keypad to open it up. Alex turned his head to Maya again and asked her a question. "Where was Krieg at the whole bloody time?"

Maya just shrugged, not answering just as the door opened.

What was inside the front of the train caused everyone's breath to hold. A dummy, loosely resembling their employer, sat in a turning chair with both a timer and a recorder strapped to its chest. The rest of the car held many sticks of dynamite, and the timer only read 0:03 seconds.

The voice of the dummy, an AUDIO recorder strapped poorly to its chest, played. "It's cute how you all think you're the heroes of this story... but you're not." A man's voice, more particularly the man who hired them, said in perky tone.

Alex literally only had time to say one thing as the voice stopped playing. "Well, fuck me up the arse..." He said before a loud explosion cut him off.

* * *

><p><strong>-THIS IS A LINE!-<strong>

**Well. that's all I got for this chapter. What did you all think, of my character, of how I portrayed the introduction? I hoped you all liked them :) Read and review!**

**Quest Completed: Alpha And Omega**

**Level Up!**

**Level 2**

**Skill Points Gained: 0**

**(0) Yes I begin with zero for some reason, and I will translate Krieg's speech. May be comical, may not be. Depends on the situation.**

**(1) I had to have some sort of sexual innuendo/joke for no reason. There will be lots of these, you have been warned.**

**(2) DAHL Powerjack 2B: Basic limb replacement. Standard uses: Digi-struction, The ability to be cool because of Cyborgism (4), A melee weapon.**

**(3) DAHL Scatterglove 1A: Basic limb replacement. Standard uses: A melee weapon, The ability to use shotgun ammo in the palm of your hand, Homing hand launcher, The ability to be cool because of Cyborgism.**

**(4) Cyborgism: Human interlaced with Cybernetic parts. Other terms: Cyborg, Metal Man/Maiden (Depending upon sex), Half-Man, Botman, etc.**

**Omake: These Are The Borderlands**

Maya looked at Alex.

Alex looked at Maya.

A rakk died.

The Ancient Dragons of Destruction are OP'd.

Skags are annoying.

Handsome Jack is a badass.

I am assuming direct control.

The Vault is a lie.

I think I lost track of what side quest I'm doing...


End file.
